You Peeping Tom
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Sesshoumaru sneaks up on Kagome at the hotspring, is he in trouble?


**You Peeping Tom**

I look up ahead at Inuyasha who,as always, is leading our group towards Naraku's next location. It's been 2 years and it seems like it's never ending.

We have half of the Shikon Jewel and Naraku has the other half. There are still a few shards left to fine, there are the two in Kouga's legs that we know of.

We have been traveling since sunrise and we all are feeling the stress of our trip weighing down on us. All I want to do right now is set up camp, find a hot spring, and relaxe.

"Inuyasha can't we take a break now, we have been traveling all day"

"Ke, Stupid humans"

I am close enough to Inuyasha to hear the last part of what he said. I just role my eyes around. We all stop and Inuyasha jumps up into a tree. I look up at him from the bottom of the tree with my hands on my hips.

"Ain't you even going to help set up camp, Inuyasha"

"You humans want camp then you make it"

"Hn, you are such a baka Inuyasha"

I turn on my heals and look at Sango and Miroku who has already colasped under a tree in each others arms. Sango must really be out to do that. I look over at Kirira and Shippo and find them both already asleep.

I take hold of my pack,bow and arrows and leave camp and head west to try and find a hot spring to relaxe walking for a good 10 minutes I finally find a hot spring.

"Whew atleast I didn't get lost, I must be getting better"

I heave my heave pack off my shoulders and set it on the ground near the spring. I set my bow and arrows down along side it.

I look around and make sure no one in looking, coast is clear. I slip my shirt up over my head and throw it on the ground, then my skirt, I usually don't take my bra and panties off but this time I do.

I slip my foot into the water and I sigh in content. I slip the whole way into the water so I am up to my neck in water. It feels so relaxing that I let my guard down.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I was following a lead on Naraku's next Location when I caught my Half Brothers scent along with that of the group he travels with. But the most over powering scent is that of the Miko's, Jasmine and ocean.

Their aura's have stopped moving so that means that they have stopped and made camp for the night. I stop an Jaken slams into my leg from behind. I still do not know why I keep the little toad around.

"We are making camp here"

"Yes My Lord"

Jaken starts to scurry around and I start to walk away. The Miko's scent has traveled away from camp. I never get curious of anything but I think for the first time I am.

I walk into the forest following my nose towards the Miko's location. I find a hot spring and hid behind a tree. I peak around the corner just in time to see the Miko's naked back disappear down into the water.

I am royal and I should not do such a thing but I think that this Miko has poss ed me to do things that I have never thought of doing. I must get down to the bottom of this at once.

After waiting for a few minutes and enjoying the view I am getting of the Miko, I finally decide to make my presence known. I step out from behind the tree and walk over to the edge of the hot spring and look down at the Miko. I clear my throat.

"Miko"

"EPPPE,"

She looks up at me and a glare forms in her eyes and it is aimed right at me. "SESSHOUMARU, YOU PEEPING TOM"

"Do not yell girl, or else This Sesshoumaru shall silence you"

"Turn around"

"Why?"

"So I may dress"

"Hn"

I turn around, I can hear the Miko scurry and get out of the hot spring and pull clothes on. What I did not expect was a very hard slap to the head.

I turn around and find the Miko standing in front of me with her hands on her Hips. I look down over her delicious body and I can not help but stair.

"Um Sesshoumaru"

"Sesshoumaru"

I snap my head up from her body to her face. But I can not focus on her eyes, all I can do is look at her lips. She is about to say something else but she does not get a chance.

I crush my lips down apne her's in a ruff but loving kiss, I pack her up against a tree. I use my only arm to trail her body.

I thought for sure she would try to push me away or break free, but she does neither. Instead she puts a hand around to the back of my head and holds it there while her free hand wonders under my armor to carcase my chest.

I try to hold back a low growl but it escapes into the Miko's mouth. I can smell her arousel and I want to take her right then and there but I can't.

I release her lips for some much needed air. She pants to try and regain her breathing. When she finally does she looks up at me with a small grin on her face.

"You know you better never be a peeping Tom to anyone else"

"And why not?"

"Because I am yours, all yours"

"Hn, good"

I claim my lips with hers once again in a passionate kiss. I wrap a arm around her waist and hold her to me. And there under the moonlight we become mates.

**Hi everyone, Okay I really hope you enjoyed reading this one shot. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
